


DOG

by jqcandplease_96



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M, 小妈, 幼年基×锤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqcandplease_96/pseuds/jqcandplease_96
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 17





	DOG

Loki的后妈是一条疯狗。  
每天穿着父亲为他准备的衣服，挺直腰板坐在客厅等那个一家之主回来。漂亮的金发会梳理好，他无需多少饰品，因为这个婊子的诱惑力是天生的。但他是一条疯狗，他的名字是Thor.  
Loki的父亲倒是没发觉，只要是Thor看过的东西，都会被打包好送回家，以至于专门有一个房间来放那些东西，耳环，口红，衣服。就连Loki 真正的母亲都不敢奢望这种待遇！  
他一个男人怎么会喜欢这种东西？  
Loki想着，在心里骂着Thor.  
没过多久，他的父亲就死了，Loki并没有哭泣，因为他不爱他的父亲，Thor也没有，这让Loki觉得他无情。  
晚上，Loki便看到Thor令人把他父亲的东西全部搬走，他终于忍不住大骂。  
“告诉我Thor，你有什么资格动我父亲的东西。”  
“你晓得着其中的原因，当你的父亲用他的下体操我的时候，他就应该预料到这个。”  
“怎么，你在我们家活得那么舒服都不愿意被那个老头干？你真是一个疯婊子。”  
“....Loki，孩子。”  
Thor蹲下来，上下仔细打量他，伸出手用手背蹭他的脸。  
”你与你的父亲有几分相似，你可知晓？”  
“好了你，恶心人。”  
Loki用力的掐一把Thor的手指回到房间。  
但是他又回想起Thor 身上的香味，Loki的下面有了反应，还在发育的鸡鸡顶起一个点，他脱下裤子自慰，因为Thor 他确实是条疯狗，但也是条漂亮的狗，他也知道，他现在有资格去操Thor ，将会把自己的不满和愤怒发泄在他身上，只要他鸡巴一硬，Thor 就得爬过来舔。Loki开始莫名期待。  
那是Loki父亲去世的第二天晚上。  
Thor 让Loki 去他的房间，在晚上7点。他非常准时的站在门口，看到的是他的后母光着身子，却涂着口红。  
他说：“坐到床上去，Loki .”  
Loki在门口脱下裤子，坐到床上张开大腿。  
Thor 站起来，他的健硕的身材，胸前的肌肉像女人的乳房。  
他跪在年纪只有8岁的Loki 面前，双手放在他的腰后往前一拉，红艳的唇亲吻在小腹，留下印记。他继续往下，一口含住Loki 的小鸡巴，舌头伸出来舔舐睾丸。口红印全留在了他亲爱的儿子的小腹，大腿和鸡巴上。  
那一晚，Loki 呻吟着看着他的后妈用屁股强奸自己的鸡巴，他居然有点迷恋上Thor 的身体。一手揉着他胸前的软肉。一边在他乳晕上咬出牙印。就算鸡巴已经射不出来，他也会坐在后妈的胸口，把自己的尿排在他嘴里。  
Loki原本以为他会用力的拉扯Thor 的长发扇他的脸，但也只是跟父亲一样，用鸡巴在他全身上下蹭了一遍。但必须承认，这很舒服。  
他们早上起来的时候，Thor的嘴里好含着软掉的鸡巴。  
这持续了很长一段时间，他的后妈似乎不会老一样，过去了5年，样貌没有一丝变化，但Loki 不一样，他从同学和电视上学到了不少，鸡巴也大了不少。  
“额啊！停下！你会杀了我的！”  
Loki 正向后扯着Thor的头发，一只手用力拉着黑色项圈。  
“呼....不过你的屁股倒是吸得很紧。”  
他一巴掌拍在已经很红的后妈的屁股上，精液在不停的往外滴，已经控制不住。Thor的全身都在颤抖，尤其是大腿，因为他得翘着屁股方便让自己的儿子干，又得往前爬，而他的小腹里满是精液，乳头也被玩都肿胀通红，今天他们要这样在家里散步一整天。  
“Thor，你似乎很累了，但我不会让你停下来，因为我不累。”  
“额啊....！”  
Thor 被脖子的项圈勒的难受，而且他刚刚又射了，就这样鸡巴朝下直接射到了地毯上，但无需担心，仆人会在结束之后清理一切。  
“呼，呼，呼....Loki，我不能，再陪你，咦——！”  
Thor 变了调的呻吟十分高昂，就在刚才，Loki 突然把他压到墙上操，小腹里的精液一下子被挤出来，大腿间满是黏答答的，尿液被逼出来，还冒着热气。Thor的表情变得十分糟糕，眼睛有点泛白张着嘴舌头伸在外边，身后的男人觉得无所谓，还在用力的往里头撞。  
“父亲是不是都没那么干过你？你要知道，我很好奇你们的性爱史。”  
Loki 抬起母亲的一条大腿，鸡巴顶得更里面，他又按住母亲的腰，挤压他的腹部，让肠道更到的裹住鸡巴。这样的快感在Thor眼里很快就变成了折磨。  
Thor 的眼睛里满是泪水，他用颤抖沙哑的呻吟央求。  
”看在我是你母亲的份上！今天就他妈的到此为止！”  
“Thor,, Thor，漂亮的疯狗....我真他妈想杀了你。”  
Loki 没有停下，反而加快速度。他在Thor的耳边小声说着，狠狠咬住他的耳垂。


End file.
